


A fucking clown

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: My son [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey was determined to give his children the best of childhoods.Unfortunately, even with this motivation in mind, there are still events out of control.The fact that this asshole who was going to perform as a clown at Yev's birthday decided to cancel at the last minute for example!They found themselves now without a clown, with a ridiculous costume and especially with a little boy who was impatiently waiting for his birthday party.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny MIlkovich
Series: My son [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536301
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	A fucking clown

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after "My son", but it is not necessary to have read this ff to understand this one.  
Mickey and Ian are now married and parents of Yev and Esme

Living with Ian, Yev and Esme was what mickey had always wanted.

He could, now fully enjoy a well-deserved happiness with his little family by driving away all the problems they had encountered.

He was determined to give his children the best of childhoods. A childhood far from those he and Ian had been forced to live.

Unfortunately, even with this motivation in mind, there are still events out of control. 

The fact that this asshole who was going to perform as a clown at Yev's birthday decided to cancel at the last minute for example!

If his son and daughter weren't in the same room as him, Mickey would surely insult and yell at this guy. But the last time he had dared to say a bad word in front of Yev, Ian had been on sex strike for a week, a punishment that Mickey didn't want to relive even for all the gold in the world.

Mickey knew that Yev loved clowns and that's why he hired this guy and even went so far as to buy that stupid costume to prevent that guy from showing up with clothes stained by all the other anniversaries where he would have been.

They found themselves now without a clown, with a ridiculous costume and especially with a little boy who was impatiently waiting for his birthday party.

******

Mickey had slipped away a few hours ago, leaving Ian alone with the kids. He had promised Yev that he would come back from work early enough to play with him until it was time to go to bed and that he would catch up this weekend by taking him and the rest of the family to the park."

Ian didn't like knowing Mickey was at work during Yev's birthday, but he didn't see what he could do to stop him.

He went to the door to open the new guest who had just rang, keeping Esme in his arms to keep the girl safe and cursing himself for accepting that Yev invited so many people.

"Hi, my dear brother-in-law," greeted Mandy happily when he finally opened the door.

"Mandy?" He wondered, letting the young woman catch Esme.

"Hi, my beauty. Are you happy to see Aunt Mandy? "She asked as she walked past Ian to enter.

"What are you doing here?" Ian questioned, disturbed by the young woman's presence.

"Mickey asked me to come to help you because he had to leave." she said, her eyes still on her favorite niece.

Ian couldn't repress a smug smile. He knew it was always annoying Mickey to ask Mandy for a favor, but he had lowered himself to do it so that he was not alone in managing the birthday.

*****

Mandy's help made it easier for Ian to handle the problems that inevitably arose when twenty children were gathered in an apartment.

He was preparing the last decors on the cake when the doorbell rang again.

"If it's another kid I'll kill someone" Ian growled.

"I'll open." said Mandy, advancing to the front door.

Hearing his son's cries of joy, Ian quickly realized that the newcomer was to be the clown they had hired, and he congratulated himself to had this idea and the fact that the newcomer's presence left him more time or to finish to prepare everything.

After finishing everything in the kitchen, he left the room to bring the cake in the living room where the children were gathered.

He almost knocked over the cake when his eyes fell on the clown in front of him.

He was trying to make a balloon sculture, but nothing seemed to be the way he wanted it, much to the delight of Yev and his friends who burst out laughing every time the clown failed.

Ian finally put the cake down before joining Mandy, who was also laughing.

"Why-" he began before leaving the rest of his question in abeyance, unable to finish that sentence.

Mand turned to him with a smile on his face before turning her attention to the clown and laughing again.

*****

The rest of the party went as planned. Everyone ate the cake and Yev had fun with his friends with all the new toys he had just received.

Ian sighed when the last guest left and he was finally alone with his family.

"Go brush your teeth Yev." He ordered before haggling for a few minutes with his son, who was very reluctant to obey.

"You'll eat the rest of the cake with daddy tomorrow. He probably wouldn't be hungry enough for it when he gets home from work, "he said pushing his son to the bathroom.

Mandy helped him tidy up the house until Mickey came home and left them alone, not without a last laugh.

Ian watched Mickey play some time with Yev before ordering him to go to bed and put Esme to sleep in her room.

Returning to the kitchen, he caught Mickey busy doing the dishes and he slipped behind him before clutching his hands, silently ordering him to stop.

"I'll do that tomorrow," Ian said in front of Mickey's astonished look.

"Stop bullshiting. You have done everything today. I have to help you a little, "Mickey grumbled but did not try to shake off Ian's hands.

Ian released one of his hands to put it on the back of Mickey's shirt collar and gently pull on it, revealing traces of half-erased white makeup.

"It's you who worked the hardest today," Ian said before kissing the skin of Mickey's neck.

Mickey's face flushed violently and Ian amused himself with his reaction before encircling his waist with his arms and drawing him to him.

"I've never wanted to fuck a clown until today," he said, laughing.

"You knew?" Asked Mickey panicked.

"How could I not know? I could recognize my husband anywhere, even wearing makeup, that ridiculous wig, and this big red nose, "Ian said, hugging him all the more.

"That clown bastard at the last minute. Mandy helped me with makeup, but this crap is hard to get rid of. "Mickey growled before adding.

"Do you know how scary it is to do this thing with balloons? I thought it was going to explode on my face! "

Ian amused himself with his annoyance and forced Mickey to turn around to face him before affirming.

"You are the sexiest clown and the best of husbands and fathers. And I intend to show you how much I love you tonight ... "


End file.
